Hope's Diary
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Kyoya chooses a bad time to walk in on Hope, so she accidentally throws her diary at him without realizing it. But wait a minute, this girl in the diary can't be Hope Song. She's too girly, and anti-Beyblade, and just so completely different. How did this happy, innocent, sweet girl become the Hope Song we know? What caused her to change so dramatically? R
1. Chapter 1

**Song Of Hope: I thought that this'd be interesting. This is gonna be like an episode of a TV show that I watched, where there's a lot of character development, but not a lot of the character being developed actually showing up. R&R**

"_GO AWAY KYOYA! LEAVE ME ALONE!_" Kyoya was once again, bugging Hope. But this time, he made the fatal mistake of walking into her house while she was in nothing but a white towel, so she was chucking everything within arm's reach at him as she backed up towards her bedroom door. "_I WILL F*CKING KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LEAVE RIGHT F*CKING NOW!_" She slammed the door shut. Kyoya looked horrified.

"That will be burned into my memory for the rest of my life."

"_YOU'RE STILL IN MY HOUSE!_" He stopped talking, but noticed something on the ground.

"My Diary? Well, if she chucked it at me, she mustn't care much about it." He picked it up.

"_I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND YOU, BUT I CAN STILL F*CKING HEAR YOU! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!_"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving! It's not like I wanted to see that anyway! Now I'm scarred for life!"

"_GOOD!_" He started walking away. Once he got downstairs and to the store, he glared at the brunette working at the counter.

"Thanks for telling me it was perfectly okay to come up Dedra!" She looked pretty confused.

"What's wrong?"

"She was in a f*cking towel only!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know that? If she's busy, then just go away!"

"You're the one who told me to come over and that Hope needed me for something!"

"Well, she will later, just go away for now!"

"What the hell is going on?!"

"JUST LEAVE!" She pushed him out the door.

"Geez, is everyone in that family PMSing right now? Well, at least neither of them saw me leave with this." He looked at the very girly pink journal in front of him. "My Diary, eh?" He started walking as he read it and opened it up. "This isn't Hope's writing. It's way too girly."

_This is the property of Hope Plein Song. If I find out that you've read this, then I will send my totally amazing and strong boyfriend to kill you._

"Boyfriend? Since when does Hope have a boyfriend?" He reached the warehouse and started reading.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_This is the first time I've written in you. Maybe I should give you a name, but you can't talk back to me. Anyways, my parents got this for me for my birthday, and I've decided that doing this would be a good idea. I guess I should state some things about me._

_My name, my full name, is Hope Plein Song. If you change it around slightly, and add a D, and translate other parts into French, then English (I know it's a long and complicated process, but my parents made it up, not me), it means Hopeful Song. Pretty cool, right?_

_My favorite color is yellow_

_I'm a huge fan of Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift_

_I'm a Christian_

_My boyfriend is Isi Kiyoyama_

_I have two evil older sisters and one sweet little brother_

_I love to write, but I'm terrible at making up stories_

_I love to drink coffee, but tea is nasty_

_And, I love wearing pretty things, especially skirts and dresses!_

* * *

"Okay, who is this person? That's definitely not Hope Song, at least not the Hope Song that I know. What the hell happened?" He flipped to the back, and saw Hope's actual, chicken scratch writing.

* * *

**If you're reading this, then I am going to F*CKING MURDER YOU!**

**But, I really can't stop you until I figure out that this is missing. I swore to never look at it again, so it could take a while.**

**If you want the story, on why I'm so different from how I am now, read the whole thing. You'll want the whole story. And you'll get to know me, the past me. We're two different people. It's hard to believe that two so completely different people could've ever been one and the same, but we are.**

**But, as soon as you do, you'll be dead, because by then, I'll have figured out that you have this, and I will hunt you down, and I will kill you.**

**This has some pretty dark stuff in here. Jamie, if this is you, I'm sorry for what you're going to see. Anyone else, I hope you're scarred for the rest of your life.**

**You've been warned. Go back to the part where I said how I love skirts and dresses. That's probably where you figured out that I changed dramatically from the time I wrote this diary and when you're reading it right now (I know you're not reading it after I'm dead because in my will, I have it that I will be cremated with this diary).**

* * *

"Okay, now that's the Hope I know. Man, Hope is clever." He went back to reading from the beginning.

* * *

_Today, my boyfriend, Isi Kiyoyama, gave me a beautiful ring with a purple rose on it and four silver leaves with a purple diamond in each. And, it's real! He spends way too much money on me! I wish he would stop._

_Victoria got me some last minute gift. It was a DVD for the first season of some show called, what was it, Doctor What? Doctor When? Doctor How? Anyways, I tried watching it, but it was too weird and stupid, so I stopped trying._

_Jamie Bear gave me a hand made card and a little pot he made at school. He said he had me specifically in mind, which I could tell with all of the yellow on it, and the pretty flowers! He is the best little brother ever!_

_Dedra just handed me $20, which, if I want to use, I have to go and get it exchanged for yen._

_My parents got me you, so I don't need to say that._

_Madoka got me a Storm Leone145WB. She told me that she made it for me years ago. I told her once, years ago, that I wanted a Bey that fit my personality, but I was totally joking! Beyblade isn't for me! It requires physical activity, and sweating! So gross! But, it does look pretty cool, so I think I'll keep that, and the Launcher, and the Launcher Grip, and the Bey Pointer. I don't have any use for those, but I know Madoka would be really upset if I got rid of those. My parents were so mad though, but I came up with a story to get them so calm down. I made up a story about Beys having angels in them, and they seemed to buy it._

_So, in total, I got some pretty weird gifts, but some pretty great gifts too. I really liked Jamie's gift, my parent's gift, and Madoka's gift, just the Bey though. Victoria's is too weird, and Dedra got what she got me just to annoy me._

_Well, I'll write later,_

_Hope Plein Song_

* * *

Kyoya looked at the entry again.

"This girl is very different from Hope Song. And Hope never identifies with her middle name. I never even knew she had a middle name. I guess it's an American thing, cause Japanese people don't have middle names." He looked at the next entry.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Isi took me bowling. I usually suck at it (once, I got a strike in the other lane because it bounced over the gutter and into the next bowling lane), but I got all strikes today. I think it was because of the bumpers._

_We ordered a pizza to eat, and he refused to let me pay for it. He's so sweet, and I know his parents have government jobs and have a lot of money, but I feel so bad for not being able to pay him back. The best I can do is a manga for him._

_Victoria teases me, but as soon as I mention that fact that she doesn't have a boyfriend, she goes into this, what Madoka calls, emo corner, where she just kinda sulks and feels sorry for herself._

_Isis is just so sweet though! Madoka says that she wishes that she had a boyfriend who loved Beyblade. I still don't understand the appeal of Beyblade. Then again, I am only 12._

_Well, TTYL,_

_Hope Plein Song_

* * *

"So, Hope's dating at 12 and hates Beyblade. How did she become one of my fiercest rivals like that?" He went back to reading.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_This new gang in town formed. Actually, two gangs formed. The Face Hunters and the Energy Amazons. They've apparently bee around for a while, but they've only just decided to actually make an appearance. They both came in and interrupted the final battle of one of the tournaments. Madoka was pretty pissed off when she told me, but I really just don't care. Besides, I was at a Justin Bieber concert, since he's touring in Japan. And Beyblade isn't really all that interesting. Isi agrees with me (he's so dreamy!)._

_The Face Hunters, according to Madoka (though I don't know how reliable her information is because she got it from a bunch of five year olds) seems to be an only guys gang, and the leader uses a Leone. He has a subordinate called Benkei, who uses a Gasher Bey. I don't know why I'm writing this down, but I guess it's kinda interesting._

_The Energy Amazons is a gang of girls, and each on of them has black hair with certain colored streaks and eyes matching that color. The leader has red streaks, red eyes, and uses an Evil Wolf and goes by the name of Dengen. She made an announcement saying that she would like to recruit strong, female Bladers. Madoka was a bit concerned for me, but I'm not a Blader, and I never will be. I'm but Hope Plein Song, not a Blader, or Blading material._

_TTFN,_

_Hope Plein Song_

* * *

It was getting late, so Kyoya closed the diary.

"This girl, whoever she is, isn't Hope. Hope isn't a writer, she's not this happy, she would never be this dependant on a guy, listen to Justin Bieber or Taylor Swift if her life depended on it, drink coffee, and she loves Blading. It's her life. What caused her to change?" His mind flashed to the message earlier.

* * *

**If you want the story, on why I'm so different from how I am now, read the whole thing. You'll want the whole story. And you'll get to know me, the past me. We're two different people. It's hard to believe that two so completely different people could've ever been one and the same, but we are.**

* * *

"How can this girl…be Hope?" He put the book down as he laid down to go to sleep.

**Song Of Hope: Indeed, how can this girl be Hope Song? Read more and find out! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song Of Hope: Time for another chapter of Hope's Diary! R&R**

Kyoya was in the B-Pit, holding Leone.

"Hey, Leone needs some repairs done." Madoka turned around.

"Oh, what'd you do this time?"

"A battle with Ginga, what else?" The doorbell rang, and a girl who wore a yellow, green, blue, and red top, with red triangle straps and a pink sleeve on her left arm, purple skinny pants, orange wedge shoes with the wedge parts being brown, and a yellow headband with the brown hair on the sides of her face not in it. Madoka smiled at her.

"Hey Hope." Kyoya looked pretty confused.

"Hope? That's not Hope." Madoka looked confused.

"What are you talking about Kyoya? You and Hope have never met." The hazel-eyed girl going by Hope smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Hope Plein Song. Who are you?"

"This is a joke, right? Hope, this isn't you. You'd just glare at me, and I'd glare at you, and then I'd leave." The girl looked confused.

"What are you talking about? I've never met you before." Kyoya got mad and grabbed her by the upper arms, pushing her against the wall.

"What the fudge are you doing?! Please stop! You're scaring me, and this really hurts!"

"No, punch me, kick my, swear at me, do what you usually do! Yell at me and call me a Strongzo, or whatever else you call me in foreign languages!"

"Kyoya, what has gotten into you?! That's my best friend, and besides, you've only just met!"

"This is Hope Song, the toughest Blader I know, and one of the best! This is Hope Song, Japan's national champion martial artist and wrestler!" Now she was really scared, and starting to cry.

"Please, stop! I don't know what you're talking about! I hate Beyblade and fighting! Please, just let go!"

"NO!" Suddenly, Kyoya woke up. "What the hell just happened? Where did that come from? He looked down and saw the diary. "Oh, right, Hope's diary. Maybe I shouldn't read it, but I want to find out what happened. Why did Hope turn into the girl she is now? What's in here that could have changed her so much?" He opened it up to the page he was on last.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written for a while. I've been at the hospital for a week, and in the rush to get there, I forgot to grab you. Don't worry, I wasn't in the hospital myself, I was there as moral support. I don't know how Dedra and Victoria could be so insensitive about what's just happened. It's so horrible! Jamie got hit by a car! As soon as I heard, I ran down to the hospital with nothing but a few changes of clothes. I know that Mom and Dad wanted to stay with him and watch over him, but Dad's got the store to run, and Mom has her job, so I got the week off of school and stayed with him._

_He woke up today, and that's good, but the doctor said he would have permanent brain damage. It's nothing too bad. He'll remember everything just as well as anyone else, he's not gonna forget anything because of it, his personality and his fine motor functions weren't affected, but it's still terrible. He can't grow up anymore, at least not mentally. He'll get older, just like anyone else, but the way the car hit him, in his head, he's permanently ten now. He's never gonna get older in his head. He'll always act like a ten-year-old until the day that he dies._

_Isi stayed with me at the hospital. He told me not to worry about Jamie, but how could I not? I don't get how Victoria and Dedra were so calm about it. Jamie is our only little brother, and we're never getting another one. I love Jamie, he's my little brother, and the best little brother a girl can ask for._

* * *

Kyoya looked over that entry.

"So, Hope didn't change completely. No matter what, she always does everything she can for Jamie, and drops everything if he even gives himself a paper cut or someone calls him stupid." Kyoya remembered the bodies of those who had made the idiotic decision of calling Jamie retarded to his face, and Hope standing over them, with her evil yellow eyes. He had to laugh a little at that, but immediately went back to the diary.

* * *

_I hope that the doctors are wrong. The brain is a very fickle thing, so maybe Jamie doesn't have any actual brain damage. Maybe the doctors are all a bunch of quacks or something._

_SYLA,_

_Hope Plein Song_

* * *

Kyoya reread the entry.

"Okay, that's pretty bad, but I doubt that that's what happened to cause Hope to change. Jamie's alright, he's just not gonna get any older in his head. So what did happen?" He decided to skip over a few pages, mostly filled with Jamie's recovery process, until it went to something other than Jamie (wow, Hope really obsesses over Jamie's safety). Finally, he came to something pretty interesting.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm scared. I'm really, really scared. This girl came into the store today, and I didn't really think much of it at the time. She was very pretty, with long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, wearing a tube top red shirt, a black jacket that went half way down her forearm, black skinny jeans with white lines running down the sides, and red high-heeled shoes. She kept her hair back with a wolf pin. She grabbed a Hank's Gourmet Root Beer out of the cooler. I rang it up for her and she paid for it._

"_You a Blader," she asked me._

"_I'm not really interested in Beyblade," I replied, "and besides, I don't have the time for it. My brother just finished recovering from his accident, but I've still got to take care of him, and not to mention I've got school, and working here."_

"_You should consider trying it out," she said. "I've got a feeling you'd be a pretty amazing Blader." I shook my head._

"_Most Bladers," I pointed out, "have been Blading most of their lives. I'm 12, and I've never even spun a Bey. Why would I change that now?"_

"_Because," she replied, "I see a darkness in you. It's a darkness that can only be used through Beyblade, and a darkness that can be used for good." I got a bit freaked out._

"_What do you mean darkness," I asked, "I don't have any darkness. I mean, sure, I sin, everyone does, but I don't have any darkness itself in my heart. That's a part of being human."_

"_Everyone has a darkness, not just a sin," she remarked, "and all darkness is accessible. Your darkness is the strongest I've ever seen, even stronger than mine. You have the potential to become a great leader with the darkness you have." I slammed my fist down on the counter. I had never been so angry before, and it really scared me._

"_I don't have any darkness," I exclaimed with all of my heart, "I have the Light of God, the Love of Jesus, and the Power of the Holy Spirit, in my heart! I may not have the capabilities to show it, but God loves me, and he's not letting me go! I do NOT have darkness I my heart! I don't, I DON'T!" She smirked at me._

"_Well, when you're ready to face the truth, give me a ring," she said as she handed me a card. "Now that I've found you, our True Leader, I won't let you go easily, unless you can extinguish that darkness, which is impossible." She started walking away, grabbing her Root Beer. "That darkness is a part of you just as much as this so called Light of God."_

_And then she left. It was so scary. I haven't even told Isi about it yet. What could he do? He's certainly not gonna hit a girl. He's too sweet for his own good. Madoka really can't do much. I don't even know the girl's name. She just gave me a card with her number, and I don't want to go to the police about this. The police wouldn't be able to help me at all. I'm not Japanese, the police wouldn't be interested. I'm not even Japanese born, I'm American born, and we moved here. We're only citizens in the legal context, but we're not true Japanese, so the police would definitely put this off to later. I'm all alone in this. Only God can help me now. Please, help extinguish this darkness, I'm so scared!_

_In need of help,_

_Hope Plein Song_

* * *

There were a few water stains on the page.

"Was Hope crying when she wrote this? Hope doesn't cry. I've never seen her cry before, in my entire life. Then again, I haven't known her my entire life, only since a few years ago."

"Kyoya buddy, what are you reading?" He looked down to see Benkei.

"None of your business Benkei. Go away." Benkei looked at the book, and then he looked terrified

"Kyoya, you're reading a girl's diary?! Who's diary are you reading?"

"Hope's." Benkei was silent for a little bit, and then started laughing.

"You like pulling my leg, don't you Kyoya buddy? Hope wouldn't keep a dairy, at least, if she did, she would have one so girly looking." Kyoya tossed it to him.

"Have a look for yourself. It's her diary. Just don't read past the 10th entry. I just finished that one." Benkei looked at it.

"If this really is Hope's she'll kill me if I read it."

"Benkei, no offense, you're as big as a house. The only thing she's got over you is speed. And besides, she'll be too busy trying, and failing, to kill me, but only if she finds out." He threw it back up to Kyoya.

"I'm not reading it!"

"Fine by me. I really don't care either way. I just want to know why Hope changed."

"Hm? Changed?"

"Apparently, she was a totally different person before. She even hated Beyblade, and now it's like her life." Benkei looked really curious.

"I wanna know why, I wanna know why!" He kept reaching for the diary, but Kyoya kept it out of his arm's reach.

"Sorry Benkei, but you choose not to read it. And, before you threaten me with telling Hope, you don't even want to think about what I'll do to you if you tell her." Kyoya had that scary yellow eye thing.

"O-okay, I won't tell Hope. Can you at least tell me when you get to it?"

"Fine, now go away so I can read." Benkei left. Kyoya went to the next entry in the diary.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_She came again to the store. I didn't recognize her at first. She had red streaks in her hair, red eyes, and Blading gear. This time, she gave me a name. Dengen. As soon as she said her name, I knew who she was._

_"You're her," I exclaimed, "you're the leader of the Energy Amazons!" She smirked at me._

_"I wouldn't call myself the leader, per se," she said. "I am merely standing in for that position until our true leader is found."_

_"What does any of this have to do with me?! Why won't you leave me alone?!"_

_"Because, my dear Hope Song, it's you." My eyes widened. I could actually feel it. "You're the True Leader. You are the destined leader of the Energy Amazons. It's said that each one of us is descended from the original Amazons of Ancient Greece. I myself have Amazonian blood. The True Leader is from the line of Queen Hippolyta. Hope Song, I have done some very, very careful research into your background, and into your family lineage. You are the descendant of Queen Hippolyta of the Amazon Warriors. It is your destiny to work with us and to fight the oppression that we women suffer under because of men. The best way to do this is to show them up at their own game, in Beyblade. Join me, and become our destined Leader, descendant of Queen Hippolyta." She did a formal on one knee bow with her hand on her heart._

_"Why can't Victoria or Dedra be the True Leader? Why me? Why?!" she looked up at me._

_"Because, they have not the darkness in their hearts, or the pure hatred of men."_

_"I don't hate men! I have a boyfriend and a little brother that I love very much, and my father too! I wouldn't betray a single one of them! You're out of your mind!"_

_"You won't betray them. They'll betray you. When that happens, you know exactly how to find me. We'll welcome you with open arms. You are the True Leader, and the Destined Queen. We will start a new generation of Amazons, but only if you are with us." I shook my head._

_"NO! I will never join you! Leave, right now! I am a Child of God! I'm not an Amazon! The Greek Gods aren't real, and I know that for a fact! Now leave, or I'll call the police!" She smirked._

_"You're not even Japanese. What would the police do for you?" She stood up. "But, I will respect your wishes. As the next Queen, I must obey you except for a few certain commands that I am allowed to not follow." She turned around and started walking away. "Such tragedy lies before. If you were to join us, that wouldn't happen."_

_"Threats aren't gonna change my mind!" She turned back to me._

_"Who ever said anything about threats? We Amazons have a strict honor code. We do not threaten each other. We, however, also bound by that same honor code to warn each other. I am warning you of your future, and of the tragedy ahead." My eyes widened. "Good day, Hope-hime." She walked out._

_It was even scarier than the last time. What did she mean about tragedy? What was going to happen? My life is turning into some sort of a horror story or something like that! What the heck does hime mean?! Is someone messing with me? It's not funny if they are. It's just scary! There's no one I can go to for this. No one can help me. I'm all alone._

* * *

She didn't even sign the end of that entry.

"This can't be what changed Hope. She wouldn't let herself be intimidated." He thought back to what he had read in Hope's current handwriting. "Then again, she did change dramatically. Maybe this did change her." He shook his head. "No, even this Hope, judging by what she's written, wouldn't be easily intimidated. What happened?"

**Song Of Hope: Okay, another one bites the dust! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Song Of Hope: Yay, now I've got three chapters down! R&R**

Hope woke up the next morning, very tired and grouchy.

"I swear, next time I see Kyoya, he's so gonna be dead." She went outside her room and started picking up the stuff she had thrown at him, having been too lazy and angry to do it yesterday. She busily started putting it away, and then noticed something when she went to put something away. "WHERE'S MY OLD DIARY?!" She started looking around frantically for it. "NO! It's gotta be around here somewhere! How could I have lost it?"

"Sis, what's wrong?" She turned and looked at Jamie with his completely innocent eyes. She sighed.

"It's nothing. I just lost something Jamie Bear, so I've gotta go and find it." She rubbed the top of his head. "Later Jamie Bear."

"Uh, you're gonna go out in our pajamas?" She laughed nervously.

"No, I'm not."

* * *

Kyoya was reading the next entry in the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, Isi and I had our first fight. We've been dating almost a year now, and this is our first. I told him about what happened with Dengen, and he said that he'd protect me, but I told him he couldn't, and that I wanted him to stay away from the store and our house for a while. Once we got to that point, we had a huge argument. I don't get why he fought with me! I'm looking out for him, like a good girlfriend! He should be glad that I'm doing everything I can to keep him safe! He said that that was his job, not mine, but if I'm supposedly the descendant of Queen Hippolyta, then I should be pretty capable of defending myself without any help. Now he thinks I'm insane after I said that. I'm losing him! I can't lose him! He's my everything! I can't lose him! I can't, I just can't!_

* * *

"Man, Hope is way too attached to this guy."

"Don't you dare insult Isi Kiyoyama's memory Kyoya Tategami!" He looked down.

"Madoka, what are you doing here?"

"Hope just called me about her missing diary, and yesterday, she called and fumed at me about you talking in on her in a towel. She's usually pretty clever, but when she's upset, she can't even put a four piece puzzle together, and the diary, mixed with you walking in on her with a towel only, isn't helping." She glared at him.

"Hey, I didn't do anything! Dedra's the one who told me to come over!" Madoka rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She held out her hand. "Give me the diary right now." He smirked.

"No." She got mad at that.

"THAT IS NOT ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS TO READ KYOYA! IF HOPE WANTED YOU TO KNOW ANYTHING IN THERE, THEN SHE WOULD TELL YOU HERSELF!"

"Aren't you curious what's in here?"

"I've read it before, with Hope's permission, up to a certain point, and no further. In fact, a lot of the time, when she wasn't working, she'd be writing it right in front of me at the B-Pit. I'd ask her, and she'd tell me. But, after a certain point, she never let me see it, and I didn't ask to see it. She completely trusted me, and I'm taking her secrets to the grave. You, on the other hand, she doesn't trust as far as she could throw you, but then again, that could be pretty far. But, the point is, is that Hope is gonna be really mad when she finds out you have it!"

"So? Neither of us can ever land a hit on each other. What would make this any different?"

"Because, you don't touch a girl's diary! And Hope's diary has some pretty dark stuff in there. It's personal stuff."

"But, you can't make me stop reading, or give it to you." She pulled out her cell phone.

"I can call Hope right now, and she'll come over here like a raging lioness looking for her lost cub, and a lioness will kill anything in the way of her and her cub, or, in this case, her and her diary." He smirked.

"But you're not gonna do that."

"And why not?" He flipped through a few pages.

"Hope has some pretty detailed stuff about you. 'Dear Diary, today, Madoka accidentally got chocolate'-"

"OKAY! FINE! You win! No one except Hope should ever know about that!"

"Good, now go away. I have some reading to do." Madoka left, grumbling. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah." He flipped back to where he was.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything's getting worse! Nothing is getting any better! Dengen won't leave me alone! She's getting into my dreams too! I don't know how she does it, but every time, she brings someone with her. She's brought a girl with pinkie streaks and pink eyes called Tsuyo, a girl with yellow streaks and yellow eyes called Hayameru, a girl with blue streaks and blue eyes called Boei, a girl with orange streaks and orange hair called Tairyoku, and a girl with purple streaks and purple eyes called Kogeki. Each time, they bow down on one knee with their hand over their hearts and call me three names, Hope-hime, Naga-sama, and Ohī. They tend to call me Naga-sama or Ohī more than Hope-hime. I wish they'd stop! I'm not a queen! I'm not a princess! I'm not a Leader!_

_And, Jamie's started having problems. He can't function properly anymore. He can't even get a spoon in his mouth. Those quacks are completely baffled on it because he has no damage to his brain where fine motor functions are concerned. The only thing he can do now is talk!_

_Isi is still mad at me and refuses to apologize, and wants me to admit that I was wrong. I did nothing wrong! I'm scared for him! He's my everything! I love him so much! I can't lose him, but because I told him about Dengen, he thinks that I'm crazy now! I think I am going crazy! I'm seeing these people in my dreams! They can't be real, can they?_

* * *

Kyoya thought that this was kinda sad.

"It's like watching someone lose themselves in front of your eyes. It's just insane!" He went back to reading for some other reason.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_This is insane! It's all just insane! I hit Jamie! I actually hit him! It wasn't even his fault! He accidentally spilled a glass of chocolate on my favorite shirt because of his fine motor function problems, and I got so mad for no good reason! I slapped him across the face! I did it so hard that he doesn't even remember! It might be better for him, but now I know. I'm dangerous! I can't be around him anymore!_

* * *

"Hope would never hit Jamie, even if her life depended on it. This is getting really creepy." Regardless, Kyoya Tategami kept reading the disturbing journal.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm losing myself! In my dream last night, I was face to face with a girl wearing a green hoodie, with black hair that had green streaks, green eyes, baggy jeans, and full on Blading Gear. I asked her who she was, and she said that she was me! She said that she was the darkness inside of me that I couldn't hide! I asked if she was my sin, and she said that it went much darker than that. She said she was the better side of me, and the side that I was destined to become. She was cruel, vicious, egotistic, arrogant, and full of hate towards men. Then, she turned into an Amazonian woman dressed in green with my hair color, but Naga's piercing emerald eyes. She said that she was Ohī, my queenly side, and my final form. She was like Naga, but with more of a regal air around her, and acting more queenly. Those six girls were with her, except for more Amazonian dressed, each in their respective colors. They bowed down to her and called her Queen Senshi. Then, Queen Senshi/Ohī disappeared, and they turned to me, saying how I was the perfect Naga-sama, and would make and excellent Ohī one day. They started pulling at my hair, ripping at my clothes! At first, when I woke up, I was relieved, but then I looked down and saw my clothes were ripped, just like in my dream. I ran into the mirror, and for a few seconds, my hair and eyes were just like Naga's hair and eyes, but then they turned back to normal. How long will it be before I turn into her? I don't want to be her! I can't be her! I'll never be her! I'm not her! I'm not her! I'M NOT HER!_

* * *

"What's this? There's no way her handwriting changed so suddenly." It was true. The handwriting wasn't like this Hope's or the Hope he knows. It was somewhere in the middle.

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**You will become me, Hope Plein Song. You are mine. You have been marked since birth to be mine! I shall raise the Amazons once again, and rid the world of the yoke of men, and bring the world to a reign of women, as it should be. You will be mine, Hope-hime. It is your destiny. Follow the path set before you.**_

_**You will,**_

_**Ohī/Queen Senshi**_

* * *

"Okay, now that's really freaky." He looked at the next entry, which was Hope's regular chicken scratch writing.

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**You are mine, Hope Plein Song. You belong to me. You are going to become me, and then, the next Amazon Queen. It is fate. Listen to your destiny. Follow it, and it will take you to the path of salvation.**

**With certainty,**

**Naga-sama**

* * *

Kyoya reread that short entry.

"These chicks are inside her head? This is getting pretty freaky."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Someone else wrote in you! I haven't told anyone about Naga-sama, or Ohī at all. They're in my mind, and they won't leave! I can't even sleep anymore! If I do, then they come, along with those girls! I want it all to just stop! Make it stop! Please, help me! I'm not Catholic, but I even bought a rosary to try and keep them away. They're not demonic in nature, so it's nothing that that will work against. God, please! I haven't lost faith yet! Please, help me. I'm crying out to you Lord, help me now!_

**Ha, ha! You're precious God can't save you! You belong to us, not him! You are ours!**

_**Naga-sama is correct. You should learn your place Hope-hime. You will become her, and then you will become me.**_

_Get out! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! WHY AM I WRITING THIS DOWN?!_

**So you can never forget of course. You'll always know that you were never your own person. You'll dictate yourself what you write, but you'll still write it down, no matter what.**

**_You are now and forever ours._**

_IN THE NAME OF THE FATHER, OF THE SON, AND OF THE HOLY SPIRIT, LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! GO AWAY NOW!_

**We are not some demonic spirits. We are a part of you, you are a part of us, we are you, you are us.**

_**Listen well young Hope-hime. The sooner you learn this, the better.**_

_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

* * *

There were a lot of scribbles after that part.

"I can't even read this next part! But man, Hope has some issues, or had some issues, I guess. It had to be multiple personality disorder. It can't have been anything else. But how'd she get rid of it?"

**Song Of Hope: That's something for a later chapter! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Song Of Hope: Okay, I wanted to make this longer, but I've decided that because I've got thirteen entries, that should be enough to reach the climax, before we hit the falling action. Well, here's the climax. R&R**

Kyoya couldn't believe the next entry that he read.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It seems that Naga-sama and Ohī/Queen Senshi have gone away for the time being. I guess they're leaving me alone long enough to grieve._

_Isi is in the hospital, and it's likely that he won't make it._

_He was in a terrible car accident, right after we had a fight. His pregnant older sister was driving him, and she's fine, and she didn't lose the baby. He was really the only one that got hit. It hit on the side in a way that only really hurt him. I'm at the hospital right now, sitting next to his bed. The doctors say that he doesn't have very long to live, maybe a few days at the most, no more than a week. I got a week off of school, so I'm going to stay with him._

_He got in the accident right after we had another fight. It wasn't anything about how I'm going insane, but how I'm becoming distant and wouldn't talk to him about it. It turned ugly, so he called his sister and she came and picked him up quickly. After that, a drunk driver came and ignored the red light._

_Why? Why do drunk drivers keep ruining my life? First, a drunk driver hit Jamie, and now, a drunk driver has taken my precious Isi Kiyoyama away from me!_

* * *

"So, that's why I never heard of Isi Kiyoyama before. Did he end up dying, or did he survive?"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's done now. He's gone now. He died just a little bit ago. It wasn't a week. It was only one day. I can't believe it. Isi is gone, and I'm never gonna see him again. I've lost everything. He's gone. Gone. There's nothing for me anymore._

* * *

It was hard for him to even read about Hope being so broken.

"How can this be Hope? One thing she'll always be is an optimist. And this entry makes it sound like she was gonna commit suicide." He read more.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I started cutting. I always thought that people who cut were crazy and always inflicting more pain, but it's such a relief. The pain keeps me from thinking about Isi, and Naga-sama or Ohī/Queen Senshi. It's so amazing how just one small cut can do all that. I've started to wear hoodies though, and Madoka's starting to get suspicious. She's asked to see my arms, but I've been passing off with being too cold, but it's getting close to summer time. Sooner or later, I'll have to take it off._

* * *

"I always thought those cuts were from her cats. I never knew that they were from self inflicted pain." He thought about that one time when Hope had taken off her sweatshirt because it was too hot. When he had asked about them, she had just said it was her cats. He could believe it, because her cats really didn't like him. He went to the next entry.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw Dengen today. She wanted me to come with her again. I yelled at her for not letting me grieve, and she said that she wanted to help me grieve. She said that if I embraced my destiny, that I could forget all of this, everything that had happened. I wouldn't have any memory of Isi, or his death. It felt so wonderful, but I couldn't do it. I turned her down. She said that, eventually, I would come to her way of thinking._

* * *

"I'm honestly surprised that this Hope didn't jump on that offer." He went to the next entry, in Ohī/Queen Senshi's writing.

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

**_Today, I took over Hope-hime's body. I did horrible things to many people she loved, and made her think that she was doing it herself. Hope-hime now thinks she's a monster ad that she's a danger to everyone she loves. She won't even realize it was all me. She will be so shaken, she won't even read this message._**

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**Today, it was my turn to be a monster. Anything it takes to make Hope-hime willingly give me control, I'll do.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't been the same since Isi died. I've been hurting people. I've hit Jamie more times than I can count. I've stolen from the register, I've hidden my sisters possessions. The only person I haven't hurt is Madoka. I'm afraid of hurting her next. I'm gonna do it. Tonight, I'm gonna take a knife, go to Isi's grave, and end this. I'm gonna end it all. I can't keep hurting the people I love just because I lost Isi. Father in Heaven, please forgive me for this terrible sin I'm about to commit._

* * *

"Wait, Hope committed suicide? But how it that possible?! She's still alive!"

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

**Tonight, Hope-hime tried to kill herself. She slit her wrists, and as her life forced drained away, it gave me the opportunity to take over. I kept her spirit though. She's given up the will to live, but I still need her. If one of us dies, we all die, and I can't let that happen, now can I?**

**I've found my other Energy Amazons, and now, I've taken place as their Leader. Many are naïve enough to believe that we are just a gang, namely, the Face Hunters, who are just a bunch of weak Bladers.**

* * *

"WEAK?!"

* * *

**Their leader, Kyoya Tategami, as sworn to defeat me, but he never will. If anything, he might be strong enough to tie with me, but certainly not beat me. I am the mighty Naga-sama. I am undefeatable. I am indomitable. I am mighty. I am the future Queen of All!**

* * *

He flipped around the pages.

"The rest of it is blank. Or, maybe not." He came upon a page with writing on it.

* * *

**It's over.**

**I'm not writing this as an entry, which is why it's at the back.**

**I'm not Naga-sama anymore, and I'll never be Ohī/Queen Senshi. I've merged them into myself, but I am still dominant. I will never fall to them ever again.**

**My name is Hope Song. I am no one but myself. I'll never be Hope Plein Song again, but I'm not Naga-sama, and I'll never be Ohī/Queen Senshi. I'll hold their traits, but I'll still hold my own as well. I've also gained traits not from Naga-sama or Ohī/Queen Senshi.**

**I'm thankful for Madoka, who never gave up on me, even after I went 'missing'. She always believed that I was still alive (even after I had tried to kill myself), and believed that, even when I had turned into this dark person, that I could still be saved.**

**I'm glad that she knew Ginga. If he hadn't finally defeated me, I would've eventually turned into Ohī/Queen Senshi. I could've brought so much destruction upon the world. I could've killed a lot of people. I could've killed Jamie. I wanted to, at some times, because of this darkness and my newfound hatred towards all men. I'm glad that, because of Ginga, I didn't kill Jamie.**

**I'm glad for my rival, Kyoya Tategami, who helped me, even after the Face Hunters disbanded. He recognized in me that there was a darkness that needed to be brought down. I don't know how he did it, but, somehow, he managed to do it.**

* * *

"Wait, so Naga wasn't just an alter-ego of Hope? I always thought that Naga was just a name that Hope took on because she didn't want to be discovered, not a completely different person."

"Well, she wasn't just an alter-ego. She was a split personality, if you'd like to call it that." He looked and saw a fuming Hope, trying to keep herself from breaking the law. "Now, might I suggest that you GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY YOU F*CKING PIECE OF SH*T BEFORE I MURDER YOU IN COLD F*CKING BLOOD!"

"Language." He tossed it back to her from the crate he was standing on. "How'd you figure out I had it?"

"Madoka got me to calm down, and once I did that, I got my cleverness back, and put 2 and 2 together to get 4, or, in this case, to get you had my diary."

"Whatever."

"How much did you read anyways?" He smirked.

"Up to the part where you were ever so thankful to me." Veins popped up on her forehead.

"That was before I got to know you Kyoya. Now, if you'll kindly, LET ME HIT YOU IN THE HEAD WITH THIS SHOVEL, YOU'LL FORGET EVERYTHING YOU'VE JUST READ, AND I'LL HAVE SOME PEACE!" She pulled a shovel out of nowhere and jumped up onto the crate Kyoya was on. He smirked.

"You'll have to catch me first!"

"OH TRUST ME, I WILL!" Hope started chasing him around, swinging her shovel. A picture fell out of the diary of her and Madoka, smiling, and looking very happy.

**Song Of Hope: That's it! It vas a very short story. Vead and veview!**


End file.
